


Una Entidad Solitaria

by KaffeeWolfe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaffeeWolfe/pseuds/KaffeeWolfe





	Una Entidad Solitaria

El era una entidad solitaria, que oscilaba entre la oscuridad de las calles más pobres y de las luces más ávidas de las linternas. Su mirada se deslizaba de manera curiosa, casi perpleja por los edificios de hormigón y grava, que apenas y se sostenían sobre sus cimientos. Sus ojos, oscurecidos por la suciedad, demacrados por el cansancio, lúgubres luego de ver derramar tanta sangre a causa de sus propias manos... se encontraban ausentes, sin ofrecer algún destello entre aquellos orbes carmesíes. Deambulaba casi tan silencioso como un susurro, tan indolente como una simple mirada. Un leve suspiro le arrancó el aliento, y por unos segundos se rió de si mismo. Sujetó con fuerza, envolviendo en un puño lo que sería la posición de su corazón. Dirigió una mirada perdida, dedicada al vacío, pensando constantemente en el propósito de su miserable existencia. Se cuestiono, ejerciendo cada vez más presión sobre su pecho, arrugando cada vez más el jersey de cuero que lo mantenía protegido de la envolvente bruma invernal. Frunció sus labios hasta que estos formaron una delgada línea, que demostraba claramente el disgusto que sentía por siquiera darse el lujo de respirar.


End file.
